Sarvos
=Character History= The original Sarvos head design comes from another figure, Noboto or should we say "Nobotos" as he was originally known during the Rechlen and Aves adventures. As acting sub-commander of the Lost Sincroid Army, Nobotos would be sent into the Glyos System to find their missing leader Exellis. While the urethane Nobotos head was turned into the image of a Sarvos we know today, that didn't stop Nobotos from becoming a full figure later on with a new body and slightly familiar look. =Story= The Sarvos Program "Tracker was awakened during the initial development of the Sarvos Program, and served as the main experimental prototype for the duration of the project's early life cycle. Unknown to the majority of Travelers that are granted the rank of Sarvos, an inhibitor mechanism is embedded within the core of the Sarvos armor, which acts as a kill switch in the event a Sarvos goes rogue or defies its orders. The primary reason behind the genesis of the Sarvos Program was to gain absolute control of the strongest Travelers - by tempting them with even greater power. The secret price of this advancement is only realized after it's too late to turn back. The only known Sarvos that has discovered a way to directly override this effect is Tracker."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/10/standard-style.html The Curse of Ayosire Disappointment passed over the leader, "I had hoped for a greater challenge. To at least meet a worthy adversary." Powered Armodoc paused briefly, "This seemed to be..." The partner chimed in, "...too easy." Yes, but no... there was something else calling the leader's attention. "Wait..." the leader replied as he found his own body glowing. "Do you feel that?" the Reverse Armodoc asked. "It can't be!" the stunned leader answered. The air held something dangerous in it again. In unison they spoke, "They. Are. Here." Warping in was Commander Phosis with the Hybrid and Reverse Sarvos backing him up. Softly they floated down from the storms above and hovered over the two guilty Armodocs. "DESTROY THEM!" commanded the Powered Armodoc to his loyal army lining the area. No Sarvos was going to embarrass them here in Ayosire. The Powered Armodoc warped away just in time as Commander Phosis opened full blast on the Reverse Armodoc without hesitation. The Hybrid and Reverse Sarvos warped away to let the Commander unleash his full abilities. As the green outlined remains of the Armodoc partner vanished, two more Ayosire Armodocs warped in on either side of Phosis. The Commander raised his hands causing the two closest Armodocs to faintly glow before launching them far away with a simple push. Hybrid Sarvos and Reverse Sarvos warped from above into the remaining Armodocs behind their Commander. The Armodocs glowed and then vanished away. All that remained were the loyal Sarvos. "Hunt down the leader." ordered Commander Phosis. His arm glowed as a special Phase Arm formed over the hand. "Let nothing stand in our way." he added. Eliminating the Armodocs in this den of despair was their chief goal. =Real Type I= Wave 5 Standard Sarvos Archive-standardsarvos.jpg|Standard Sarvos Archive-standardsarvosphase.jpg|Warp Zone Standard Sarvos Phase Bagged-warp-zone-figure-sarvos.png|Bagged Warp Zone Sarvos =Buildman Operational= Wave 6 Classified Sarvos Archive-classified.jpg|Classified Sarvos Hybrid Sarvos Archive-hybrid.jpg|Hybrid Sarvos Phantasm Sarvos NYCC 2009 Exclusive Phantasm-Sarvos.png|Phantasm Sarvos =The Ghosts of Nemica= Wave 8 Standard Sarvos Mk. II Archive-standardsarvos2.jpg|Standard Sarvos Mk. II =The Curse of Ayosire= Wave 9 Phosis Sarvos See: Commander Phosis Reverse Sarvos Archive-reversesarvos.jpg|Reverse Sarvos Hybrid Sarvos Mk. II Archive-hybrid2.jpg|Hybrid Sarvos Mk. II =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Stealth Sarvos Archive-sarvos-stealth.jpg|Stealth Sarvos Comrado Sarvos Archive-sarvos-comrado.jpg|Comrado Sarvos Glyaxia Sarvos Archive-sarvos-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Sarvos Reverse Glyaxia Sarvos Archive-sarvos-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Sarvos =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Classified Sarvos Mk. II Archive-sarvos-classified2.jpg|Classified Sarvos Mk. II Enforcer Sarvos Archive-sarvos-enforcer.jpg|Enforcer Sarvos Gatekeeper Vanin Archive-gatekeeper-vanin.jpg|Gatekeeper Vanin Gatekeeper Viyer See: Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos Rig Corps Sarvos Archive-sarvos-rigcorps.jpg|Rig Corps Sarvos Commander Reyus See: Commander Reyus =Mono Wave= Wave 14 Sarvos X archive-sarvosX.jpg|Sarvos X =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 16 Task Force Volkriun Sarvos Archive-sarvos-volkriun.jpeg|Task Force Volkriun Sarvos =Big Rig= Wave 18 Strike Team White Skull Sarvos w/Scar Pheyden head - Red/Maroon with White face paint. $8 Archive-sarvos-strike.jpg|Strike Team White Skull Sarvos =Glyos United= Wave 20 Zorennor Exploration Division Commander Sullkren See: Zorennor Exploration Division Commander Sullkren =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Volkriun Commando Commander Evireyor See: Volkriun Commando Commander Evireyor =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Traveler Mordireus Sarvos Day-Glo Clear Magenta with White painted eyes - includes extra head. $8 archive-sarvos-mordireus.jpg|Traveler Mordireus Sarvos Traveler Naspoth Sarvos See: Traveler Naspoth Sarvos =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Commander Arclurran See: Commander Arclurran =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Commander Sannuric See: Commander Sannuric =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Neo Gatekeeper Viyer See: Neo Gatekeeper Viyer Sarvos =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Ecroyex Commander Cynorico See: Ecroyex Commander Cynorico =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Spectre Force Sarvos GITD Green w/ painted eyes, head, chest, pelvis, hands and knees/packed with extra head. $8 archive-sarvos-spectre1.png|Spectre Force Sarvos =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Commander Sullkren Mk. II See: Commander Sullkren Mk. II =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Glyaxia Commander Akurriax See: Glyaxia Commander Akurriax Glyaxia Commander Zerennic See: Glyaxia Commander Zerennic =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Rig Crew Tracker Durleryn See: Rig Crew Tracker Durleryn =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Tracker Sarvos Conversion Set See: Tracker Sarvos Conversion Set =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Commander Morveken See: Commander Morveken =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Commander Rasenyker See: Commander Rasenyker =The Secret Beneath the Ice= Wave 43 Commander Rykurra See: Commander Rykurra =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Sarvos Dark Spectre Glows in the Dark includes bonus Phanost head and GITD Extra Set. $12 archive-sarvos-darkspec1.png|Dark Spectre Sarvos =Order of the Glyknights II= Wave 68 Sarvostar See: Sarvostar =Glyaxia Rangers= Wave 70 Optivos See: Optivos =The Albion Paradigm= Wave 73 Sarvos Buildstation White 2018 Includes Phanost and Scar Pheyden heads. 15 total parts. $10 Sarvos-Buildstation-White_1024x1024.jpg|Sarvos Buildstation White 2018 =References= Category:Sarvos